Beauty is in the eye of beholder
by simply script
Summary: carlisle finds edward a mate! edward is faintly repulsed by it....set before Twilight for Edward'sPianoGirl's challenge


A/N: This takes place when Carlisle surprises Edward with Rosalie…how will he react?!

Also, I do not own any of these characters…the idea is mine though

Edwards POV:

_I hope this works; he can be so stubborn sometimes!_ I felt confused at Carlisle's thoughts. What surprise was he planning for me back at the house? He must have bought something new or discovered something while I was away hunting for the week. I had been so thirsty lately, so I planned to go farther than usual for us, and I needed to take extra time for my trip. Carlisle is always needed at the hospital, so I hunted alone. Although I love him like my own father, sometimes it is nice to just get away from everything to have time to myself to think.

I was just stepping onto the porch when I heard Carlisle preoccupied with his worried thoughts, but in the back of his mind locked away I could see that he was keeping something from me. That and the fact that he was reciting the Italian dictionary in his head tipped me off as well. I just wish that it is nothing too shocking; who said a mind-reader vampire can't get surprised once in a while.

"Carlisle?" I called out in a normal voice. At once he was in front of me; his calm façade in place, but I knew him well enough to pick out the subtle hints at nervousness.

We stood looking at each other for a few immeasurable minutes, but finally he broke down. "Edward, I have a bit of an announcement to make. You see it came to my attention at the hospital that a young woman was brutally beaten almost to death. There was no other way I could see to save her! Please understand."

I could not comprehend what Carlisle was telling me. A young woman who had no chance of survival; he couldn't have done what I think he did. "Carlisle, what did you do," my voice was dangerously calm.

Sternly Carlisle pleaded with me to understand. "Edward I saw no other option! I couldn't just let her die! She's not a threat, if she was then I wouldn't have changed her."

"So that's the ONLY reason you changed her? To save her life? Well I suppose that over the years I could learn to tolerate her."

"Well actually that isn't the only reason why I changed her. Esme and I have been worried about you. We think you've been spending a lot of time to yourself. And I know I feel as if it is because Esme have each other and you have no one. I actually had the intention that after you and Rosalie had a chance to talk about things, that you would become mates." At the end of this sentence Carlisle winced and caught the glass crystal lamp I flung at him.

"WHAT?" I roared. I couldn't believe it. He thought I was lonely and needed a mate?! Of course I became lonely sometimes, but if I wanted a mate I would've asked him and I would've 

found my own mate, whom I knew and loved. "Carlisle I can not believe you did this to me! Did you ever stop and consider that I might not even like this girl?"

"Oh I find that quite impossible. Everybody loves me!" Surprised, I jerked up to see the most gorgeous vampire I had ever seen. She must have sensed what I was thinking because she gave me a wink. I knew she was gorgeous, but I could tell from her mind that she didn't have any depth. Any girl or woman who has no depth instantly becomes another person in the background of my life. I could have this vampire as my mate willingly, but I chose to wait for the girl who blindly stands out from a crowd to me.

I grimaced and forced a smile onto my face as I looked back up at her. "I'm sure everyone may find you quite charming. I, however, find it repulsive that my 'father' feels the need to find me a mate!" Quickly, before anyone stopped me I stormed up to my room.

"Ew, Carlisle. You wanted me to be with _him_? That's quite impossible; he didn't even notice how great I looked in my new outfit!" Thank God she thought the same thing about me. I could hear her storm up to _her_ room as well and close her door with a huff. Now all I have to do is tolerate her for the rest of my existence, great, but I'll do it to please Carlisle and Esme.

I could tell from my room that Carlisle hadn't moved an inch since my 'mate' and I stormed into our separate rooms. This afternoon did not go the way he planned, by the sound of his thoughts. I chuckled at what he was thinking as he walked out of the room to find a phone and call to inform Esme of our disastrous afternoon. _At least I caught the lamp!_


End file.
